


Play With My Strings (ON HOLD)

by lolifquk



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: -Ish, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - 1990s, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Attempt at Humor, Blood and Gore, But they whipped, Changing Genres Every Chapter, College Students NCT Dream, Cuz I'm a Sick Fuck, Disturbing Themes, Drugs, F/F, Fluff and Angst, I Tried, I'm A Very Mediocre Writer, It Will Make Sense Sooner or Later, Jisung Is Older Than Chenle, Lighter than it sounds, Lowkey Crack, M/M, Mild Smut, Mystery, Nct Dream are Besties, Not Beta Read, Other, Park Jisung (NCT)-centric, Park Jisung is Tired, Please bare with me, Polyamorous Relationship(s), Read at Your Own Risk, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smoking, Sorry Not Sorry, Swearing, They are all freshman in college btw, This is Bad, Thriller - ish, Why Did I Write This?, Zhong Chen Le is a Little Shit, not meant to be taken seriously, takes place in England, this is just for fun tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolifquk/pseuds/lolifquk
Summary: ✎.𝗦ix broke college boys find themselves in an ancient mansion that they had somehow got their hands on.As eerie as it was, it was all they had.After losing to a rigged game of Rock Paper Scissors, Jisung found himself in the creepiest room in the mansion and after an endless amount of sleepless nights, he decides to snoop around and find out what exactly made this place so...scary.What he finds is much more terrifying than he had thought it out to be.With a creepy victorian house on his hands, a budding relationship (filled with sexual tension) with the kid who haunts(?) his house and a fucked college life, Jisung is sure his freshman year was going to be interesting.ORA story of unkown entities, blood, random guys on the street, uni troubles, dolls and teenage boys._____" ah fuck, you look so hot with blood dripping down your face "(read ALL the tags, updates every sunday, hopefully. first few chapters are shit, crossposted on wattpad)
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno/Mark Lee/Na Jaemin, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	1. PRE

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know what this is but here you go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prologues :)

_____

PROLOGUE : PJS

_____

Jisung was tired, after a long day of moving bulky suitcases (some which weren't his own, curse Renjun and his cute puppy eyes) around and driving a cranky van he borrowed from his uncle all the way to their new home.

Feeling lost? Let me shed some light on things. Jisung and six of his friends were starting college soon and the college they had applied to was centuries away so instead of taking a bus at the ass crack of dawn, the six decided to buy a small place somewhere near the college.

The oldest, Mark had gone house hunting with Jeno who swore his negotiating skills would pay off (no one had the heart to tell him that he was terrible at it).

They came back with gloomy faces and Jisung knew exactly what that meant. After weeks of relentless searching for a good little house and almost coming to the sad conclusion that all their plans were in vain because their year would start in a few weeks but just when they were about to completely lose hope, Mark got a call.

It was about a house that was off the coast and secluded but still close enough to the college that was just a 10 minute walk away, cheap (too cheap) but who were they to question things considering they were close to broke.

And Mark being desperate, quickly accepted the offer. It seemed like the perfect miracle and the boys had had a celebration that night with cupcakes and grape juice in wine glasses because Donghyuck's mum happened to be home.

Jaemin once asked what the house looked like and Mark had gone eerily silent, Jisung knew what that meant as well. To be completely honest, he did except this much from his hyung but even if they didn't know what their new home looked like, that didn't stop their excitement.

And so that was where Jisung found himself on the open road, Jaemin sitting in the passenger seat playing indie tunes and humming happily, his fingers playing with his black hair.

Jeno and Renjun were laughing at something stupid on Mark's phone (that they had taken out of the clueless man's jacket), Donghyuck was clearly trying his hardest not to sleep and Mark was peacefully looking out of the window, whistling with the soft song.

Jisung sighed as he slumped against his seat, his hands that were on the old steering wheel were starting to ache a little but he shook it off, they'd be there in a while.

Apparently, 'a while' was 6 minutes because that's all it took for the small town to be seen which was a relief. Mark poked his head through the two front seats and recited the house number to Jisung who nodded as he turned to a lane and stopped in front of a large gate, and when he means large, he means enormous.

It looked huge and they couldn't see a house over the gate, only large old trees that bent over. Jaemin whistled, "woah, you sure this is the right house?"

"Definitely, it says 34" Mark whispers, sounding unsure with himself, Jisung took another long look at the rusty gate and he felt a shiver go down his spine.

"This place looks way too big for the amount we paid for it" Donghyuck murmured from the backseat, seeming more awake than before.

Mark let out a huff of breath as he got off the van and called up the broker (after he took his phone from a sheepish Renjun). Jisung let his fingers restlessly tap at the steering wheel as he watched Mark talk, a lot of 'ok's and 'yeah's were heard.

Mark finally cut the line, got back into the van and closed it behind him. "She said she'll be here with the keys in a second, she's in the grocery store or some shit like that" The oldest sighed and Jeno groaned as he went back to his own phone.

Jisung let his head hit the back of the headrest after turning off the engine, tuning out all the whines and soft talking as he pushed his cap low on his forehead, hoping for a short nap.

_____

PROLOGUE : ZCH

_____

"I heard that the large mansion on the fifth lane is haunted, we should go check it out"

"Don't be stupid, Jake, it's just a hoax for idiots like you to believe"

"Oh come on Jay, you're such a fun sponge"

"I am not a fun sponge"

"Says the fun sponge"

"Ugh, you're such a pain, fine, let's go to this stupid mansion and see your stupid ghost because otherwise you'll have that stupid pout on your face and then I'll feel bad because I'm so stupidly in lo-" "-nevermind"

"Oh yay, finally, come on then, let's go!"

"Are you sure this is the house?" Jay asked as loosened the tie he had on, it felt suffocating.

"Yeah, the 34th" Jake murmured softly while he looked at his phone and then back at the rusty number plate that was on the broken gate.

"It looks sketchy.." Jay whispered, feeling unsure.

"That's the fun part, Jay, come on, Let's go in"

After a little persuading and whines, the two finally got a move on as they walked through the grassy path, it hadn't been mowed or used in years and the trees caved in on the two as they subconsciously moved closer to each other.

The air felt thinner and the feeling of being watched creeped into the boys. "You know, if this is actually real and we die, just know that it was all your fault" Jay whispered to the shorter who rolled his eyes.

"Oh flutter off, dude, but if we do, that'd be cliché as fuck"

"Hmm how so?" Jay asked, feeling lighter and warmer with Jake's voice wafting through the air. "Well for one, this is like the most basic trope, two idiot friends, one who was persuaded by the other, and that friend being reluctant but still goes anyway but they should have listened to him because when they go to the stupid haunted house to see the stupid ghost that 'doesn't actually exist', it does and then they die"

Jays laugh sounded through the little forest like place, "You watch way too many movies, man"

Jake shrugged. After minutes of comfortable silence, they finally make it to the large mansion. It was bigger than what they imagined, the windows, doors and brick walls were covered in vines and moss. The large fountain in the front of the mansion was infested with bacteria and fungus.

Jake had to hold back puking into his school bag while Jay took his time admiring the Victorian architecture. "Do you think we should go inside?" Jake asked after he had stopped overreacting.

"It looks...stable enough, just a little peek and then we're out, I don't feel like dying today" The taller says as he grabs the others hand, "For moral support" he supplies but he didn't miss the way Jake's ears flushed. "Ok but wait I have something to give you" Jake said as he opened his back pack with his free hand and took something out while Jay raised a questioning brow.

"Here, I know this is not exactly the right timing but I wanted to give to you in school but I lost track of time and..yeah"

Jake smiled as he gave the younger a little bracelet, Jay's eyes glazed over with fondness as he took the bracelet from the other's hand and onto his wrist. Jay admired it before ruffling Jake's hair much to the smaller's displeasure, "I love it"

"Good, I have one too" Jake said as he pushed his right sleeve up, showing a blue bracelet just like Jay's. They stood there looking at each other with smiles before, "Let's go" Jake coughed as he dragged Jay up the moldy stairs and through the slightly opened large oak door that was covered in moss.

What they saw was much different from what they had thought out, instead of rusty, vine covered walls and furniture, it was a perfectly clean hallway that led to a pretty marble staircase with a landing that then split into two separate staircases that had a red and gold carpeting , soft jazz playing soundly and a large glass chandelier hanging on the hand painted ceilings that looked like they had come out of a story book.

Jay's mouth dropped open and his eyes widened, "What. the. fuck."

Jake felt an awful feeling of dread seep into his skin. "T-this, this i-isn't right, right?" Jake asked as he squeezed Jay's hand. "I-i-"

Jay huffed out a large breath as if to compose himself, he gripped harder onto the shorter's hand, "Lets go, this-- we must be hallucinating, it must be some fucked up prank, i don't fucking care what it is , l-let's just go" Jay said as he turned to the door and pulled Jake along with him.

The sudden sound of heavy footsteps sounded and the two froze, a rush of chills ran through their bodies. "What the he-" Jake said as the two turned round in fright.

Loud shrieks raked its way through both boys as a boy with pink eyes, wearing a pretty suit that was patterned with little flowers and a kind smile on his pale face, his hands politely placed together near his stomach, chuckled, saying "You came all this way, do stay for tea"

"Fuck n-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ik ik, you're probably like "what in the ever loving fuck?" 
> 
> so yeah ik that my man le wasn't even there for a second but i thought i would try to do something different. you're probably confused but it'll make sense sooner or later. hopefully it isnt as bad as i feel it is, this was kind of rushed so sorry for the mistakes.


	2. Let's Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the gang finds that the house is much different than they had thought out, Jisung gets a small surprise visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first few chapters are serious and short, once the plot settles in (maybe chap 4?) it'll be longer, more light hearted and better chapters

"I'm so sorry I'm late, got held back by some nasty git at the groceries" An out of breath voice yelled accompanied by hurried footsteps.

Jisung's eyes slowly opened at the ruckus, his neck hurt like a bitch and his cap had fallen off somewhere through his short lived nap. "It's fine but let's go" Jisung heard Mark say as the broker nodded and rummaged through her bag and took out the keys.

"Had a good nap, I suppose?" Jaemin commented as he watched a dazed Jisung sit up right and pull back his hair as he put on his cap and turned on the engine. "'Good' is a bit much," Jisung mumbled back as Jaemin offered him a kind smile.

A loud creak and metal rubbing against each other sounded and the 6 turned to see the lady crank open the door only to reveal large trees bent over, grass and a small sandy path for them to drive on. "That's the biggest front yard I've ever seen. Mark, how the fuck?" Renjun voiced, confusion clear in his unsure tone.

"I-I don't even know.." Mark trailed also clearly put off by the large forest like place. "Well, go on then" The broker yelled from where she stood at the gate. Jisung nodded as he slowly drove the car in just enough so that the lady could close the gate and come join them in the van.

"It's a minute drive but a 5 minute walk and my feeble legs have no strength" The lady said as she got into the van and shut the door. "Five minutes?!" Donghyuck exclaimed. The lady said nothing back as Jisung started to drive.

The large trees were intimidating and Jisung couldn't help but feel like this was a bad horror story waiting to happen. "How was this place so cheap? I mean look at it" Jeno asked the lady who seemed to grow more and more uncomfortable. She sighed, "There was a family that lived here a century ago and they didn't exactly have the happiest ending"

The boys shared confused and creeped out glances. Jisung itched to ask more but he decided that he would do it after they reached the house.

A few seconds of awkward silence later, they found themselves at a large Victorian house with pointy roofs, towers with odd patterns on it's windows, red brick walls with little vines, gold lined glass windows and a large oak wood door. A large fountain that was empty and chipped at places was right in front of the never-ending marble stairs.

"Ok, what the actual fuck" Renjun cursed as his eyes widened so much so that it seemed as if they would bulge out. After a whole bunch of unbelieving swears and confused sounds, they finally got off the cramped van. Jisung let out a sigh of relief and stretched as soon as his legs hit the sandy ground, being cooped up in that van had done wonders to his long body.

"Come on" The lady said as they started to walk up the stairs lugging their suitcases with them, minutes of whines, groans and Jeno helping the woman up the stairs, they made it to the large oak door. The broker fumbled with the keys in her hand before opening it with difficulty and then turning the gold lion carved knob.

Loud creaks sounded as the broker smiled, and let the boys in first, "Welcome to your new home"

A lit up, dusty hallway that led to a pretty marble staircase with a landing that then split into two separate staircases that had a red and gold carpeting which led to what they presumed was the second floor and a large glass chandelier which looked as if though it would fall at any given moment, hanging on the peeling wallpaper ceilings.

"Yeah, this is so fucking weird" Renjun whispered to Jaemin who nodded looking put off by the old Victorian feel and peeling wallpaper. "Again, how was this so cheap?" Jeno asked as he walked further into the hallway passing by the living room with a fireplace and old paintings.

The broker huffed out a breath as she played with the ends of her cashmere sweater, "It was getting too old and no one wanted to buy it off, my boss was getting furious, he had always wanted to get this house off his hands so he lowered the price and it kept going down by the years until you kids bought it off, thank goodness"

The six didn't like the way that sounded. No one wanted to buy this place? Not rich folks? Or a business hoping to take it down and build a factory? And her boss wanted this off his hands, what did that mean? What really was this place?

But they didn't find the heart to question any further, this creepy Victorian freak house was all they had and it couldn't go to waste and with that thought in mind, they started to look around, "Ok then" Jisung had said as he walked further down the hallway and opened up a door that led to a huge kitchen which had a small wooden table at the corner of the room.

"This was where the servants used to have their meals" He heard the broker say from the door frame. "The actual dining room is over there" She motioned to the large doors that were right next to the living room.

Jisung raised a brow as he walked to the door and opened it, his eyes bulged out as he saw the huge oak table that looked as if though it could serve 100s of people and large glass windows that showed the trees and vines outside, a wave of chills ran down the youngest's spine as he stared at the head chair that was black and peeling away at the sides.

"Guess we're gonna be servants then" Jisung whispers shakily as he closed up the doors. That room was better left unopened and undisturbed

"Hey guys, come look at this!" A voice that belonged to Donghyuck yelled from the second floor. Jaemin, Jeno, Jisung and Mark shared confused looks as they walked up the carpeted stairs to the second floor where they saw Renjun and Donghyuck stand in front of a large painting.

"Look at this, isn't it so pretty..?" Donghyuck mumbled when he saw the 4 walk closer to them. Jisung raised a brow as he looked to the painting.

When his eyes finally got a better look at the painting, it felt as if though his mind had shut down and his body had gone limp, all thought process momentarily stopped as he stared intently at the painting.

"Woah" Mark whispered.

"What..what is this?" Jeno mumbled out as he finally ripped his gaze from the painting. "It must've been the family the lady told us about before" Jaemin said as the others nodded.

"They looked so happy," Jisung sighed as his eyes finally left the painting. "They did, didn't they? It's a tragedy, whatever happened to them" Renjun said, ruffling his hair as if he was trying to get himself to concentrate on something other than the painting.

"Oh, you all found the painting, beautiful, innit?" The Lady said from the top of the stairs. The boys jumped, startled at the sudden voice before turning round and visibly sighing in relief.

"They were such a close knit family, though there were a lot of people who thought that little boy was the cause of all their problems, it's such a mystery what happened to them" She said as she walked closer to the painting and sighed.

Jisung looked to the painting again, his eyes wavered until he came across the little boy who was dressed up in a Victorian suit, his hair was slightly curled, a frown evident on his face and light brown caramel eyes that looked tired and worn. He looked so...dead and unlike the rest of his family, he was the only one who seemed so unhappy.

"What actually happened to them?" Jisung asked as he looked back at the woman and 5 other sets of eyes turned to the woman as well, clearly curious.

The broker played with her wrinkled fingers, "They all died except for that little boy, he went missing"

"Missing?"

"Did they ever find him?"

"No, only his clothes and a few of his toys, like I said, it's a mystery, no one knows who killed the rest of the family either, it's an open cold case that has been dropped for years now" The lady whispered, seeming unsure if she should been telling this out at all.

The six shivered at the story. Was it really okay to be living here?

The broker chuckled as she clapped her hands, "But let's not worry too much, it's a century's old story, it's all safe now, I'll show you around a bit and then we'll settle the papers before I take my leave, come on then"

The boys though feeling unsure nodded as they followed the woman.

She showed them the bedrooms, there were twelve in total, 6 on the second, 4 on the third and 2 near the attic. There were 9 bathrooms as well and a large attic that was in the tallest tower.

An hour later, the broker left with Mark escorting her out. Jisung let out a large breath as he plonked himself on the sofa next to fireplace, the rest joining him. With Jeno and Jaemin sitting on the small couch opposite him and Renjun and Donghyuck sitting beside him, looking stumped from the tiring day they had.

"I'm so fucking done, I can't believe Mark got us a haunted house" Donghyuck whined as he laid his head on the youngest's lap. "Just because it looks creepy, doesn't mean it's haunted" Jeno supplied as the rest groaned.

"It's definitely haunted and I bet you, Jaemin will be the first to die" Renjun laughed. "Oi!" Jaemin exclaimed, clearly offended.

"The rooms, are we just gonna pick at a random?" Jisung asked and the four were silent for a while, thinking.

"If this place is really haunted, I don't think I want to sleep on one floor alone" Jeno mumbled and the rest nodded in union.

"Let's all take the second floor" Mark suggested as he walked into the living room and sat by Jeno. "Sounds good but I don't want _that_ room" Jaemin shuddered.

If you were wondering what that room was, it's the sixth room of the second floor, it was a large room, the largest in the house and had many odd paintings that looked as if they were done by a child, the room in itself was emitting bad vibes.

The six nodded with shivers of their own. "Ok then, Rock Paper Scissors and loser gets the sixth room?"  
Jisung asked and the boys cheered. Five minutes later 4 of them had rooms and Jeno and Jisung were praying to all the gods.

"Rock Paper Scissors!" The two yelled.

Jisung gave Scissors while Jeno had Rock. Fuck. Jisung thought.

Jeno yelled as he danced around in a fit of happiness, the rest joining him and yelling out in celebration as if though he won the olympics. Jisung visibly deflated as he crossed his arms and pouted in defeat.

After minutes of yelling, Mark suggested they head to their rooms and clean it up before they have dinner and the six agreed as they lugged their baggage up the stairs.

Jisung heaved in a large breath as he shook himself a bit. _You're not a baby, are you? Okay! Let's do this!_ Jisung encouraged himself as his hand wavered over the knob, with another deep breath, he turned the rusty knob and walked in, his suitcase trailing behind him.

One foot in and his eyes fixated on the bed where a boy in his young teens was playing with a marionette doll, legs parted as his doll sat limply between, hands lazily playing at the strings, his bright pink eyes snapped to Jisung and pierced through Jisung's as the little boy let a menacing smile play on his red lips. Jisung froze, _you're imagining this, you complete scaredy cat._

A few seconds of shaking his head and rubbing desperately at his eyes, he looked back at the bed and sighed in relief when he saw nothing but a plain old mattress.

_Does the haunting usually start this early?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that was the most boring and uneventful shit ever, I'm so sorry, i tried


	3. Cannabis and Cannibals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung is losing sleep and his encounters with strange things isn't helping his case. the gang uncovers a disturbing truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> caution//drugs, smoking, disturbing topics

Jisung had spent a whole week in the large bedroom and honestly he was surprised that he hadn't gone insane, seen weird little creatures in the dark corners of the room or had seen the creepy little boy again. But still he couldn't sleep, every time his head hit the worn out pillows; it felt as if though his body wouldn't shut down. It was infuriating, a week of sleepless nights only led up to a grumpier Jisung, sure - he had tried to sleep with his friends but to no avail, his newly found insomnia wouldn't leave him.

And so on a lazy sunday, the last day of freedom before they start college, Jisung 'awoke' from his bed ignoring the nagging feeling on his left side brain, pulled a t shirt on as he walked to the kitchen, he didn't know how early it was but with the still resting sun, he guessed it was around 5.

After taking a whole minute to get to the kitchen, he opened up the little refrigerator and took out the tub of butterscotch ice cream he had bought himself on a particularly sad evening. He opened the tub as he looked around for a spoon and finding one near the sink, he pulled himself up onto the counter and he wallowed in his self pity and melty ice cream.

"Really? Ice cream for breakfast?" A voice sounded from the door frame, Jisung flinched as he looked up and saw an unamused Renjun staring back at him. The taller laughed sheepishly. "Hand it over, Park" Renjun said as he walked towards the other and held out both his hands, "You're mean" Jisung scoffed as he landed the half empty tub and spoon into the older's hands.

"Yeah, yeah, clean your face, big boy. You look like a clown" Renjun chuckled as he walked off to the refrigerator. "What are you doing up so early anyways?" The other continued as Jisung wiped the mess off his face with a napkin. "Couldn't sleep" Jisung murmured as he held his head in his hands, his headache growing by the minute, "Still? hmm, we should go to the doctors'" Renjun mumbled as he took out some frozen waffles, smiling softly up at Jisung with a tilt of his head.

"Waffles?"

"Sure"

Five long hours, Jisung found himself walking up to the fourth floor, hoping to find an old carpet that Mark had asked him to look for in the large attic. The door to the tower was small and Jisung had to bend to get through. The hope he had for finding a carpet, the hope that he had shoveled up into his brain washed away when he was met with an expanse of empty space, it was dusty and the windows were rusted and chipped, the only thing there was a little wooden chair.

Jisung groaned as he stalked to the chair and sat on it, his legs tired after walking up the many stairs, he felt his muscles loosen up and he relished in the lost weight on the soles of his feet. "Ouch" A soft voice seemingly right behind him whispered into his ear and Jisung swore he had never screamed as loud as he did or run as fast as he did out of that attic and out of that godforsaken house.

Half an hour later, Jisung sat at a bus stop a few blocks away from the house, legs spread apart as he leaned against the dirty glass behind him. "I don't even know, there was a voice I swear - no! I didn't stay to check, what the fuck? - yeah, ok I'll come back, don't worry, I won't smoke - I'm not lying, ok fine I am, bye" Jisung hung up, cutting a worried Jaemin off.

The black haired boy deflated, shoving his hands into his red bomber jacket to take out a pack of cannabis cigarettes and a lighter he had stolen from his dad's drawer back at his house. With the little lighter, he lit it up and brought the cigarette to his lips, his head hit the glass behind him as his eyes closed and the drug clouded his senses.

Jisung didn't usually smoke, no, it was just at times of total loss which seemed to be constant nowadays. It was a source of relief. "That's gonna damage your lungs, kid" A voice supplied from next to him. Jisung's eyes shot open. A man in his - what Jisung assumed - late thirties stood in front of him, hands stuffed into his coat and his eyes looked sickly.

It was quiet before the man spoke up, "May I?" He asked as he pointed to the space near Jisung. The younger quirked a brow as he took another puff and nodded, "Sure"

"You're one of the kids that bought that house on fifth lane?" The man asked before he held his hand out, "I'm Changhee by the way" Jisung shook the older man's hand while he removed the cigarette from his lips. "Yeah I am" Jisung answered.

"Cool"

It was silent again and after a while Jisung got up and threw the cigarette to the ground and stamped on it as he started to walk away. "Wait!" Changhee called and Jisung stilled before turning and raising his brows in question. "You should be careful, that family you see on the walls, they weren't normal, they did bad things, insane things" Changhee murmured as he shuddered against the cold air.

Jisung though thoroughly confused asked, "What sort of things?"

Changhee looked startled as he looked around and then back at the younger. Jisung concluded that this man was a crackhead. "The room next to the attic, th-there are pictures of....p-people but thats all I can say" The man said as he chuckled quietly to himself. Jisung took that as the cue to leave as he strode back home. "Pictures of people? what?" He whispered to himself in confusion as he heard the soft laughs of the man he had left behind get louder.

Jisung ran for the second time that day.

"I swear, everyone is out to get me" Jisung whined as he cuddled up to a sleeping Jeno on the couch, Donghyuck who was watching tv next to him laughed before he sniffed the air and his smile fell. The older sighed as he switched off the tv and turned to the younger who was looking at him in confusion, brows pulled together. "Did you smoke again?"

Jisung looked down at his hands with flushed cheeks before nodding meekly. Donghyuck sighed again as he ruffled the taller's hair. "Be careful, yeah?" He whispered solemnly and Jisung nodded. Donghyuck smiled as he leaned back into the couch and opened up a pack of chips that sat in a still sleeping Jeno's lap.

"So tell me, who's out to get you?"

The rest of the day was spent with him retelling his mess of an evening and Donghyuck showing no pity as he laughed. Jisung had told him about what the strange man had told him and Donghyck only chuckled saying the man was probably high as fuck or genuinely off his rocker and believed silly rumors but it was either the fact that Jisung was sure this place was haunted or maybe the drug was making him a little iffy about the whole attic room ordeal.

But somehow and this surprised Jisung himself, he had made Mark, Donghyuck and Renjun join him on his journey to the attic.

Mark had agreed simply because he was bored and had nothing better to do, Renjun joined only to appease Jisung and Donghyuck because Jisung had been bugging him to. And so the three walked up the creaky stairs to the fourth floor and Jisung had brought - for safety measures - a kitchen knife, the three looked at him with unamused faces but Jisung was taking no chances.

They finally made it to the room and Jisung had pushed Mark in front saying something along the lines of. "You're the oldest, if you die, it'll be okay, you've lived long enough" and Mark had exclaimed, heavily offended "Hey! I'm just a year older than you" but still opened the creaky door and pushed himself in, the others following behind him.

Jisung cowered behind Donghyuck but that didn't really do much, considering the fact that Jisung was much taller. The room was big and had a large chandelier, a small bed pushed to the very corner of the room, the windows were the same as in the attic, rusted and dusty, the little moonlight was the only source of light for the little room. It was hard to see anything much.

"We should have bought flashlights"

"Can we turn on the lights?" Renjun asked as he felt the walls, looking for the light switch and yelled in celebration when he finally found it. The four squinted at the sudden bright light, eyes getting used to the feeling.

With the light finally switched on, Jisung noticed that there was not only one bed but 10 beds sat against each other. Strange. The four looked at each other with confused looks as they walked further in, hoping for a closer look.

On further inspection, the beds had rusted chains hanging off the sides. "Um what the fuck is this?" Donghyuck asked, definitely freaked out.

"Guys, this one h-has b-blood" Mark whispered as he held a dried bloodied chain, he dropped it instantly and almost gagged, the sound of metal clanging sounded through the large room. "Oh my god, w-what is th-this place?" Renjun said as he patted Mark on the back with his shaky hands. "I don't know and I don't care, let's go" Donghyuck voiced as he headed to the door while pulling Jisung with him.

"W-wait! Look!" Jisung said as he pointed the knife to the other side of the room with pictures hung up on a large notice board of sorts.

"That must be it, th-the pictures the m-man told me ab-about" Jisung said as he pulled away and walked towards it, the others sharing looks but following the younger anyways.

One look at the pictures and Jisung swore he felt bile run up his throat, Donghyuck had yelled and threw his hand onto his mouth, Mark had turned away and vomited that day's dinner onto the wooden floor and Renjun felt his heart stop beating as he fell backwards in shock.

The pictures were of kids and teens all tied up onto the many beds, their chests or stomachs cut open and men in strange red and black hazmat suits pulling their organs out or stuffing them back up with white cotton as if they were dolls. A few pictures of the men with their hats off circled around a table and eating the many body parts of the children sloppily.

Jisung's eyes teared as he looked to his friends, pulled them off the ground and out of the room, banging it shut.

Minutes later when they had finally made it down the stairs, the four collapsed, all shocked, tired, confused and thoroughly disgusted.

"Oh you guys, I made some ramen..oh my god, what happened?!" Jaemin exclaimed as he saw the distraught state they were in.

Two long hours later, the six of them scattered around the living room, Jaemin and Jeno had been confused and overwhelmed with the information of what lay in that attic when Jisung messily rambled it to them, Mark had gone to the toilet and washed himself up.

Jisung cuddled Donghyuck as he watched Renjun call the broker.

A lot of yelling and questions from Renjun's side was heard as the older went on about what the actual fuck this house was. It was tiring. Finally, Renjun cut the line and said that she was on her way. Hearing that, they cuddled together, hoping for comfort from the horror they had crossed their eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy so yeah that was... something.
> 
> ik it sucks and is boring af but im tryinggggg also as u can see i got lazy and thats why the ending was rushed and weird
> 
> we will meet chenle soon so yayyy
> 
> i swear, it gets better, this is only the start and it will get way more light hearted at some point. i'll edit this later, im tired
> 
> also if you were wondering 'but didn't they have tour?' they did but she was just pointing out which was which and they didn't really feel the need to check out the rooms they weren't going to use if that makes sense. anyways im gonna go die now so byee
> 
> thanks for reading


	4. Ghost Boy Chenle and Other Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the gang discover that they're stupid (smh), college life begins and Jisung's seemingly with a rocky start, he finally holds a conversation with a certain pink-eyed boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the word 'slut' is used twice, i think

Jisung always thought his freshman year of college would be easy and quick but no one told him he would be living in a Victorian murder house, dealing with a random ghost kid and having to see disgusting pictures that made his eyes want to hurl. 

It had been half an hour since they called the broker and their patience was deterring as the feeling of discomfort wafted around the air. Jisung sat with his head in his hands trying to wrap his head around all the shit he had got himself into in just one day.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a telephone ringing, Renjun got up startled as he took the phone from the coffee table to his ears. A few seconds later and he had taken his coat from the couch and rushed out the house saying something over the lines of “She’s here” 

Jisung sighed in relief as he sat back on the couch, massaging his forehead with his fingers trying to find some comfort. The rest of the guys were having a hard time too, Jaemin and Jeno though utterly curious as to see it from themselves, sat closely together and the tension around them was suffocating.

7 minutes later the sound of the oak wood door being banged close was heard and in came an angry looking Renjun and an apologetic Broker. Mark got up first and his voice still shaking from the utter shock, he asked “What really is this place? What was all that in the attic? Because I swear to god lady if you sold me a freaking fucked up experimental lab of a house, i”ll break-”

Mark’s angry rant got cut short when Jeno held onto his shoulder whispering quietly into his ear, “Calm down, it’s fine” 

Mark though clearly still huffed up sat down. Donghyuck then asked from his place on the floor next to the fireplace, “That isn’t real, is it? Photoshop? Or something else? All those pictures aren’t real, are they?”

The lady looked uncomfortable as she stood awkwardly near the living room door before sighing and walking up to the six and saying in a hushed voice, “Which room was it again?” Jisung stood up and looked her straight in the eye with a look he couldn’t quite understand himself before saying “The room next to the attic” 

The woman seemed to collapse on herself as she sighed in relief and the six looked at her in utter confusion. She slowly chuckled, “You boys made me so worried, I had come to think an actual disturbing matter actually happened”

Jaemin glared at her, “What the heck are you going on about?”

The woman composed herself before looking at the boys, “Don’ worry too much, a few years back, there had been a lot of young highschool kids who liked to come over and play pranks on me, they put disturbing pictures in the attic and put fake blood on prop chains from the market, a dirty prank, I caught the little midgets once jumping out of the broken windows and to the large tree, I told the coppers who said they’d find the bloody buggers but they’ve not come back to me on it, i cleaned the attic out before you boys moved but the nasty gits must’ve noticed that the house was uninhabited for a few days and broke in to play that good for nothing prank, I’m very sorry, it just hasn’t happened in so long that I thought the little guys had finally grown up and found no reason to tell y’all”

Silence.

Jeno collapsed on the chair in relief.

“So you’re telling me I vomited today’s mac and cheese for a stupid fucking prank!” Mark exclaimed as he held his head in his hands, Jaemin blurted out a slight chuckle and Renjun gave him a sharp look, “I-I cried because of that, I haven’t cried for years, Jesus I’m going to kill the little shit who did this” Renjun huffed as he coughed. “But l-like that was so scary, Jesus, were we being over dramatic?” Donghyuck mumbled, more to himself than anyone.

Jisung looked at the lady in disbelief, “You’re not lying are you?” 

The broker shook her head, “Come on, follow me, I’ll show you”

And so the six found themselves in the large room once again, the lights turned on. The lady laughed almost nostalgically as she walked to the chains and picked up the dried bloodied one and brought it up to her nose, “Yup, corn syrup” The lady said as she passed it to mark, though hesitant, smelt it and groaned before dropping the chain to the floor, “I can’t fucking beleive this, I vomited for the first time in years for nothing,” Jeno chuckled from behind him and rubbed his back, soothingly.

Jisung wanted to bang his head against the wall. Was everything in his life a fucking joke? God really had something against him. “Why are we easily the dumbest motherfuckers in the world?” 

“Oh and those pictures, stock images or pictures from creepy books around the library, like this one here, a great classic, it’s called “May The Sins Bury Six Feet Deep”, gory and unsettling with many creepy illustrations and pictures” The broker chuckled as she removed the pictures slowly one by one and showing them the back of them which were either filled with words or little things saying ‘haha we got you’

“So that guy that Jisung met on the street must have been in on this too, we can tell that to the police and finish this off” Donghyuck said as the rest nodded in agreement.

Jeno laughed, “I can’t believe this, this is so stupid, Jisung honestly why the fuck did you believe some random man on the street?” Jaemin wheezed next to him, “You guys are fucking funny, I had the biggest fucking heart attack when y’all came down looking like ya’ll saw a ghost” 

“Ghost!” Jisung exclaimed and six pairs of amused eyebrows raised at him, Mark chuckled as he helped the others take down the pictures, “What?”

Jisung started to pace around, “Ghosts, there must be ghosts here though, right? I’m not crazy, i swear i heard something this afternoon a-and that creepy little boy” And unironically the six looked at him as if he were crazy, “Baby, maybe you need some rest, you’ve had a hard day and you haven’t been sleeping well lately, also we have college starting tomorrow, wouldn’t wanna be all groggy, hyungs will take care of this” Renjun said as he pulled the chains from the bed and threw them into a bag.

Jisung thought for a moment and sighed before saying, “Yeah, okay, okay, good night guys and broker lady” _Yeah that's it, i'm probably just tired, yeah, that’s what it is and either way I have college tomorrow better prepare myself._

“Jisung! Wake the fuck up!” A muffled voice yelled from above him, Jisung blinked awake. “Are you up?” The voice said much softer and Jisung realized it was Donghyuck, “Get up, buddy, college awaits” Donghyuck shook the younger as he slowly got up and nodded, “Yeah, I’ll be out in 5”

Donghyuck, seemingly satisfied, waltzed out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Jisung sat on the bed, his legs scraping the hardwood floor as he started at one of the odd paintings in his room.

Seconds later out of zoning out was when he realized he would be late and so he hurried to the bathroom, five minutes of rushed washing and dressing later, the six were out the house, idly munching on burnt toast as they lazily walked to their first day of doom.

Jisung walked into the Liberal Arts faculty with a smile, he was finally starting to do what they had come here to do, something that was not ghost hunting. 

It was big, spacious and on the other side of the university. Jisung’s admiration for the building was cut off when a pair of hands wrapped around his arms and tugged lightly, "Hey, hoobae" A guy who was slightly shorter than him, said a pretty smile on his face. Jisung smiled back though a little awkward with the touchiness, “Hi, do you know where professor Andrew’s class is?” 

The fellow korean nodded as he pulled Jisung along a passage of hallways before stopping at a large door and pushing it open with a bang, causing Jisung to flinch and his classmates turn to them in question, Jisung laughed sheepishly as he thanks the senior who just pats him on the back and leaves with a more than flirtatious smile.

The black haired boy awkwardly passes by students who seem to either be disgusted or thoroughly confused and Jisung on this hand was thoroughly confused as well. Why were they looking at him like that?

Jisung let out a huge breath as he settled himself in the last row and laid his head on the table before whining to himself, _did I already do something wrong? But I haven’t even done anything...except talk to that senior, huh is he a bad influence? Goddammit there’s no point in overthinking_

“If you were wondering why they’re looking at you like that, it’s cuz you were with that slut” A voice sounded from beside him and Jisung raised his head with a questioning brow at his side, seeing a tan girl with flaming red hair looking at him, interestedly.  
“Slut?” That senior you mean?” Jisung asked as he let his chin rest on his palm. The girl narrowed her eyes at him before nodding and turning her attention to the center of the classroom. “Yup, Choi Beomgyu, I, for one don’t think he’s a slut, just a little...flirty but there’s been some wicked rumors surrounding him, better off not associating yourself with him though”

Jisung nodded, yes, the senior did seem flirty but he was also nice and kind, was he really what everyone thought he was, Jisung shook the thoughts away, they were unnecessary, he placed his bag on the floor before settling his attention on the professor who had just walked in. 

College was hard, just like Jisung expected, there were a lot of assignments that had been loaded onto his work schedule and he couldn’t wait to go home. His walk home was lonely because he was the only one with only morning classes and his lunch was another tub of ice cream he had begged Mark to buy, today was rocky road and it was just the right amount of sweetness to make Jisung feel a little livelier than before.

He dragged his feet up the stairs and threw his bg to the table and decided a wash sounded nice after a tiring (boring) lecture and so off to the bathroom he went

The boy stripped out of his plain white tee and baggy loose jeans before letting the warm water trickle down his body, _Fuck_ , it felt heavenly, he was bought out of his little bubble when a soft shrill voice said, “You’ve got a nice body” 

Jisung screeched as he turned around and saw the teen boy again but this time his piercing pink eyes were trained on one specific place as he sat cross legged on the closed commode with his suit a little messy and wavy hair falling into his eyes, a frown on his lips but a interested gleam in his eyes. 

Jisung pointed the shower head accusingly at the teen, “W-who and what the fuck are you?”The back haired boy said shakily and the boy finally brought his head up to meet Jisung’s eyes. “What is that thing you say? ‘Fuck’? There have been a lot of people in this house but you young men seem to use it alot”

The teen said as he prompted an answer from Jisung who was sure he must be going crazy.  
This was not happening, his mind was unable to compute the absolute fuckery of it all. _That’s it, yup, thank you god, you finally made me lose my mind, ouch my dick is cold_

Jisung turned around again and composed himself before he shut the shower off and picked up his towel to wrap it around his waist, casually walking out of the bathroom as the teen raised a confused eyebrow at him. _Just ignore it, It’s just your mind playing tricks on you_ , The young man thought to himself as he closed the door behind him with a large breath and closed his eyes. _Fuck yeah, I did it_ The boy smiled to himself in victory.

And just when he opened his eyes, Jisung screamed again as he rammed his back into the bathroom door in shock as he saw the teen stand right in front of him, the other’s face to his nape, the teen looked at him unimpressed, “I asked you a question, You were very rude to leave our conversation like that” The other said matter of factly as he crossed his arms across his chest.

Jisung slapped a hand to his mouth. Okay...maybe this wasn’t his imagination, his mind doesn't have the capability to come up with this shit.

Again for the nth time that day, Jisung forced himself to calm down as he dropped his hand from his mouth. He gulped, “I’m s-sorry..It’s just..what are you? I-I know you must be like the ghost of that kid that went missing but d-didn’t you go missing as a child? You don’t look very m-much like a child” Jisung rambled and the teen walked closer to him which freaked the other out. 

The boy leaned forward on tip toes and was all up in Jisung’s face, eyes going back and forth between the man’s eyes and Jisung took this time to appreciate how gorgeous the boy was, with his pretty eyes and lavish lashes, pretty round cheeks that were tinted with a little red from the slight coldness of the room and plump lips, perfect for kissing. Jisung froze, is he….thirsting over this ghost kid?

Jisung groaned in his head as the younger finally moved back and put out his hand with a toothy grin, “Chenle, Zhong Chenle, pleasure to meet your acquaintance”

Maybe, just maybe Jisung died of cuteness overload but fuck it, just add dealing with the cutest fucking ghost to the list of never ending shit Jisung had got himself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyy. i know that it was quite bad sigh sigh
> 
> so yeah that felt very filler, ik it was boring, ive been trying really hard tho and honestly the whole beomgyu thing will have something for the plot later and dont ask me why i made beom a slvt, it just happened, im sorry 
> 
> Chenle isn't really a 'ghost' and we will get more about that in the next chapter so be readyyy
> 
> oh oh and my writing has been eh so theres probably mistakes and its a little rushed but anyways thanks for reading!! oh and we actually got rooftop fight content lmaoo, that made me smile so much damn i love these boys anywho.. yeah i hope you enjoyed, have a great day, kudos and comments are appreciated. :)))


	5. Let me explain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> explanations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, I was tired and this happened

“Can you stop looking at me?” Jisung whispered as he turned his neck around to see the ‘ghost’ boy Chenle gawk at his back, “-I’m trying to change, stop being a perv”

Chenle looked him in the eye and Jisung raised an unamused brow at him, the younger groaned as he looked away. “You’re a little creep” Jisung mumbled as he pulled up his shorts and dried his hair off with the towel before leaving to hang on his neck, the water dripping off into his oversized white tee.

“Am not” Chenle whined as he laid onto the bed, properly, his eyes still closed. Jisung chuckled as he moved to sit on the bed opposite the younger. “You can open your eyes now”

Chenle blinked his eyes open before sitting up and smiling at a now dressed Jisung. “So...mind telling me what you are?”

The younger thought for a while, his fingers scraping at his uncomfortable dress pants. “How about...an introduction first, get to know each other, yeah?” 

Jisung paused before sighing and nodding slowly, “I’m Jisung, Park.19. I’m a freshman in uni and I apparently live in an old haunted victorian house” Chenle nodded along and rolled his eyes at the ending. 

“Zhong Chenle, 17, well technically, I was born in the 1800s and I don't know much about myself or my family or who I was and what I did” Chenle voiced, his voice trailing off. Jisung looked over at Chenle and frowned when he saw the younger pouting at his feet.

“Well, since when have you been here?” Jisung asked, leaning forward and pushing the other’s hair off his face, Chenle flushed as he stumbled to answer. Jisung smiled adoringingly. “M-maybe t-the 1910s? I don’t really remember” 

The older’s smile disappeared as he sat back, “That long? It must’ve been lonely” Jisung sighed pitifully as he stretched his hands over to Chenle’s to gently rub over the smaller knuckles, in a hope to comfort the other. 

Chenle’s eyes widened at the fingers grazing against his. “N-not really, I’ve found amusement in scaring the old f-folk that used to live here..and other things that kept me company. Actually that’s how I lost my old accent and got used to the new way of speaking and the new words but I’m still rusty, I guess. You boys are the first people I’ve seen that are my age in..decades”

“You can’t leave?” Jisung asked as he pulled his hand back, noticing the way Chenle frowned at his hands after. _huh_ Jisung thought smugly.

Chenle looked directly into Jisung’s dark brown orbs with an unimpressed look of disgust. “What?” Jisung asked, confused.

“That’s the stupidest question-” Chenle paused to shake his head at Jisung who just smiled sheepishly at him once his question had finally settled in his brain. “-of course, I can’t leave, I’ve tried so many times but i can only leave this bloody house for a few hours before, i get pulled back” Chenle answered, frustrated, not at Jisung but at himself.

Jisung only gave him a sympathetic smile, “Last question, why show yourself to me?” 

Chenle flushed again and Jisung looked at him suspiciously. “I don’t really know, I thought you seemed nice and you sat on me in the attic once, it hurt and I scared you so I wanted to say sorry for that and scaring you when you first came-“ he paused to laugh cheekily ”that was before I knew you were you”

Jisung turned red, “O-oh thank god, I was still iffy about that” The older laughed awkwardly. Chenle giggled. “You were cute”

“Th-thanks but I’m still confused as to what you are, in the attic, I didn’t see you or feel you but i heard you and now i can see you-”

Jisung looked at the other and felt his heart grow warm as he saw the younger play with his hair strands.

“Feel you-” Jisung leaned forward and brought the smaller closer by pulling him by his nape gently so that their faces were inches apart. Chenle yelped in surprise.

“Hear you..” The taller let his hands play with the ends of Chenle’s slightly long hair. 

Chenle looked at him curiously, confused and a little too excited by the intimate skinship.

The moment was interrupted by Jisung who coughed to himself as his hand fell to Chenle’s shoulder and gave the other a few awkward pats before sitting back once again, avoiding the younger's eyes. _What the fuck was that?_

There was a beat of tensed silence. 

“I-i, um w-well-” Chenle paused and sucked in a breath to compose himself, Jisung chuckled. “-I don’t know. It’s something I can do on command but there's so much I don’t know, I can’t be a ghost, right? I have weird sort of powers(?) I don’t even understand. There has to be some valid explanation to how I got here, what I am and why I'm here. You know the pranks..from the second room. I tried to stop the boy who came in, he was such a menace, though I never really saw his face. He scared a lot of people and i didn’t want him to bother y’all but I couldn't even move, no matter how hard I tried to scare him off, I wanted to tell you guys before but I still couldn’t let myself be seen or heard”

Jisung nodded, his face contorted into confusion. “This makes no sense”

“Trust me, I know”

Another beat of silence, the two brainstorming on anything and everything.

“Ramen?”

And so the duo found themselves cuddled up against the couch in Jisung’s room, two steaming hot ramen bowls in their hands. The two slurped loudly as they stared at the old frames of Chenle as a kid that were hung across the room, (Jisung had wanted to take them down but with the nagging feeling that he would upset whatever demon that lurked there, he stopped himself)

“You should take these down, It’s embarrassing and weird” Chenle said as he gulped down a mouth of noodles. Jisung nodded, animatedly from beside him. 

“You don’t remember any of these pictures?” Jisung asked as he gestured to the many frames. “None” Chenle mumbled, setting his bowl down onto the floor before turning to Jisung who was still staring at the frame, his bowl on the floor next to him as well. 

The younger stretched his arms before letting his head fall into the older's lap with a soft plop and cuddled up against Jisung’s thigh. “Hey-” Jisung started but was cut off.

“Just for a little while, you’re warm, I haven’t felt anything close to warm in a long time,” Chenle mumbled as his fingers clasped onto the taller’s pants.

Jisung yelled at himself for feeling flustered, his friends always did that and so what? Chenle is just a random, cute ‘not a ghost’ friend for whom he had felt the urge to kiss five times in the little time they had spent together. Yeah...

“Sure,” Jisung smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FILLER


End file.
